Empty Promises
by xiDOREyoux and CrimsonTears
Summary: After four years of their marriage. She gave up, knowing he was having an affair. Giving up on his promises, her's...both of them. But on that fateful night, he had decided to change...now she's leaving. What will he do? Rated M for sexual scenes.
1. Your unfaithfulness

Empty Promises

**"Sometimes those promise that held so much from the heart, were nothing but mear nothing from the start."**

**-**_**Hanako Lee**_

About the age of tweny three, a ravened hair beauty. Brown, chestnut eyes, covered by long full dark eyelashes...flushed pale skin of porcelain. Hair long past her hips. There she stood, at the slide door of the house of her and her husband. Staring at the scenary, blinking once...twice. Inhaling and exhaling evenly. The sad, solemn face was unoticed from her expression.

It was about three in the morning, and she couldn't sleep...knowing where her unloyal husband was. It's been like this for a year already. She didn't know what she did wrong, but she also knew that it wasn't her fault. No matter the tension, she still loved him dearly...they had been married for four years to be exact. Ever since she was nineteen.

So many promises were made from them both, when younger...

...promises that were broken eventually.

Promises that were empty from the start...

...Overall, they were _wasted_.

She walked slowly up the stairs of their two story house. Not failing to notice the car coming in the driveway. Another sigh escaped her lips. _He_ was home, she knew of it. Slowly she climbed into their comfortable, soft, fluffed bed. Wrapping the blankets around her petite body, her _only_ warmth.

The sound of his footsteps were heard through out the quiet house. Keys that he held jingled beside him, and were thrown onto a table roughly. Hearing the footsteps of his, slowly coming up the stairs She closed her eyes tightly...scared of seeing the image of her beloved.

He stood there, at the door way. Knowing she wasn't asleep yet. A sad groan was heard from him, before he turned on the light that was placed by the bed. Turning to place his eyes on the woman that he had spent more than four years with. Taking off his shirt, he failed to notice a few tears dripped out of the woman sleeping on the bedside. Slipping onto his silky navy blue sleep ware, he climbed onto the bed.

Beside him, was the woman he had loved since childhood. He looked at her for a bit, completely observing her entire figure. The sadness built into her aura, the fragile temptation of love still left upon her. A smile erupted on to his lips as he thought about the past with her. Things had changed, he knew.

Knowing that he knew she was still awake, she slowly opened her eyes...brown chestnut connected to waves of purple lavender. He saw the sadness, grief, and sorrow that had stained those angelic orbs...he even felt it in her beautiful graceful aura. He had tainted her, and he knew it. She smile sadly before sitting up and hugging her knees, turning away from him. He only stood at her back, noticing she had light sleeping gown on. Her hair falling behind her elegantly.

His beautiful purple lavender orbs were one to melt in. Pitched black hair that flowed freely down his entire shoulder. Skin, tan yet gorgeous. Everything about him was to love...but he had changed through out the years they had been together. She knew it, as did he.

"Kagome..." He spoke her name softly. It was more a mear whisper, that flowed into the heavy humidity that surrounded him. She looked back at him, knowing he expected a response soon enough.

"I couldn't sleep." Kagome explained thoroughly. He nodded slowly and began his explaination. Only to be stopped. "Don't explain, InuYasha."

Takened back by her boldness as she lighty layed down onto the bed and turned away from him, attempting to go into slumber. His anger rising as she tried sleeping. InuYasha pulled her arm to make her face him. He didn't know why, but at the moment...all he wanted was her body under him. She faced him with a sad frown. He didn't care. He dipped down onto her lips and kissed it roughly. Not with love nor passion...more like hunger. But nonetheless, she kissed him back, equally hungry like him.

InuYasha pulled back to look at her lust-filled eyes. Before he started nibbling her earlob. Now successfully on top of this young, beautiful woman. She pulled back, knowing where this was going...not wanting it to happen. Getting up to get some fresh air, she failed to notice the muscular man come behind her and pulled her frail body against him. InuYasha then started kneading her right breast, roughly. She gasp lightly at this tempting sensation running through out her body. He then placed his left hand between her legs, rubbing his middle finger against her undergarment. Her knees started quivering then felt weak and she almost attempted to fall out of his grasp, but he had caught her and craddled her in his arms as he swiftly walked back to the bed, undoing her bra as he layed her on her back.

She had stopped struggling a little while ago. For now, all she really needed was his muscular body roaming all over her. Kagome grabbed onto InuYasha's soft, black hair and roughly pulled him down onto her, kissing him with severe hunger and lust. By now, she could feel his erection through his silky sleeping pants. Nonetheless, she rubbed her fingers against it, startling InuYasha in the process. He bit her lip lightly and his tongue roamed through out her entire mouth, searching for a section he had never gone to. After Kagome finished playing with his erection, she placed her hands onto his buttlocks and gave it a playfully squeeze. He groaned into her mouth, recieving a lusty moan from her. She wrapped her legs around his waiste and brushed her opening pass his erection. Kagome was having fun tonight...but she knew it wouldn't last.

He pulled back from their fury kiss, and starting nibbling onto her collar bone. While in the process, removing her night gown, throwing it across the room. She successfully unbuttoned his shirt, showing his well toned abs. He left traces of hickies that will most lickly show in the morning, down from her collar bone to the valley of her breast. She moaned out his name softly. He smirked against her skin as he pulled off her bra. Her breast bounced under the gravity that was held in the room and he roughly nibbed onto her erected left breast. She arched her back, wanting more. His other finger was kneading her other breast. Kagome knew InuYasha was having his fun with her...He pulled back, after a biting process against her left breast,before he nibbed on to her right one. Giving it equally pleasure. His right hand now trailing down in circles down to her belly, then to her legs. Spreading them open. She obliged and opened her legs as wide as she can before he pulled down her underwear, throwing it over towards her night gown.

Kagome pulled his pants off past his buttlocks. He kicked it away with haste and had only his red checkered boxers on. She was completely naked, but he wasn't. She smirked a bit and grabbed him down, and turned them over. Now she was on top, her fun was to begin. She kissed him roughly before starting to nibbed onto his ears. Licking it, recieving a groan from him. Satisfying. Kissing and sucking her way down to his chest. She was wet, and she was spilling it all over his boxers, he could feel it. He was getting even more erected as he felt her opening against his legs. She pulled his boxers off and saw his erected penis. Blowing at the top, releasing a manly gasp from InuYasha's lips. She started sucking on his penis as he roughly grabbed her hair. He was thrusting his penis in her soft moist mouth. And her tongue circled it. His climax was released into her mouth and she gulped it down.

He then flipped them over. He looked at his beautiful wife, realizing for the first time...that he loved her so much. Her eyes full of lust, and mostly love. He didn't know why he was doing what he was to her, but from this day on...he was to change. She nodded for him to continue.

He dipped his head down to her opening, thrusting his tongue into her. She moaned loudly and pushed his head deeper into her. She felt the vibration of his groan and moaned his name again. After a release, he kissed his way up to her lips. He had placed his hands on her hips. Above her entrance. She thrusted herself up and he thrusted himself down, both screamed pleasurably before moving faster and harder. He went in deeper, she pushed against him harder. Both bodies glistened in sweat. She was moving rhythemically to him.

Tonight, he had and was going to show his wife, the love he had for her. Which he hadn't in a while. She moaned as his lips hovered over hers, pressing it deep now with love and passion. She kissed back as his breathe became gasps. They were coming to a close climax and still fighting for dominace with their tongues. Finally, he released his seed into her as she arched her back and her nails pierce into his flesh painfully. He gripped her breast roughly. And both screamed eachother's name into the night as they drifted into a light slumber, in eachother's arms. Kagome failed to hear InuYasha whisper,

"Kagome...my love. I'm sorry."

A few hours later, Kagome heard InuYasha's cell phone ringing. She groaned a bit, knowing he is exhausted. So instead she went downstairs at the kitchen, slipping on her beautiful, elegant gown.

"H-Hello..." She said with a husky breathe.

"Oh, I was wondering if your husband was home?" A feminine voice was heard from the other line.

_"__Standing at the back door..."_

There she stood. At the back door...Kagome's tears started welling in her eyes as she made up an excuse that he wasn't home. She hung up and couldn't take it anymore. She wasn't going to deal with this infedility. Kagome stepped onto the concrete floor of the bathroom, dropped her night gown and stepped into the shower, which lighly sprang warm water onto her skin. While in the shower, she reminsced on how her body and his were so perfectly attracted to eachother. Kagome's tears were washed away as she stepped out and got dressed.

_"__She tried to make it fast  
One tear hit the hard wood"_

She was wearing an orange wife beater and a black capris. She put her hair a messy bun. Kagome put on light make up and brung out two luggages. She packed all her clothes and belongings into both of them. Kagome walked back into the room they had shared for the past four years, the room they had always made love in. Smiling sadly as InuYasha slepted on it peacefully. He looked so content. Kagome's brows furrowed a bit and she wrote on a piece of paper, telling him about her departure and that she couldn't take it anymore when his girlfriends called him and she answered. She placed it on the bed beside him. Only to have him grab onto her wrist. Startling her.

"Where are you going?" InuYasha asked huskidly.

Kagome retracted her wrist and started walking out of the room. InuYasha got on a robe and started running over to her. She was carrying two luggages, and she looked like she was ready to head off somewhere. Kagome turned back to InuYasha as he ran after her. Her love for InuYasha...

_"It fell like broken glass  
She said sometimes love slips away  
And you just can't get it back  
Let's face it"_

"Kagome!" InuYasha ran after her.

She placed the luggages into the car and turned back to look at him. A sad look was plastered onto her face. Kagome looked ready to cry. He stared at her with confusion.

_"__For one split second  
She almost turned around  
But that would be like pouring rain drops  
Back into a cloud  
So she took another step and said  
I see the way out and I'm gonna' take it"_

"She called, InuYasha." Kagome stated. InuYasha's eyes widen. Fear was sensed through out his entire body. "I'm not going to stay around...if I'm just some whore you ony use to have make up sex to." InuYasha stared wide eyes at her for talking with such idiocy. His jaw slightly opened at what she had just told him.

InuYasha pulled Kagome to him and kissed her unknowingly rough. She pushed him back to hit the door as her lips were still placed against his lips, bruised. Kissing him back, equally rough. Suddenly the door opened and InuYasha was shoved inside. He fell straight on the floor as Kagome stood above him.

"Goodbye, InuYasha." Kagome closed the door as InuYasha sat dumbfounded on the floor of the kitchen.

_"__I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted"_

Finally coming to his senses, he stood up to watch Kagome drive off. He touched his lips...the last kiss of Kagome's. InuYasha smacked his head with frustration. He didn't want things to turn out like this, of course he still loved her very much. But last night, he had decided to change...only for her. Was it too late? He stared at her car, which got smaller and smaller every second.

"Yes..." He responded for himself.

InuYasha went to the refrigerator and pulled out a whiskey bottle, gulping a glass down. He didn't know why he was such an idiot. How could he loose his love or lust? That he couldn't answer, because it was him who caused all this.

_"Another glass of whisky but it still don't kill the pain  
So he stumbles to the sink and pours it down the drain  
He says it's time to be a man and stop living for yesterday  
Gotta face it."_

Slowly tears made their way to InuYasha's eyes. He had just realized how much he loved her, and now she was gone...the one who had truely loved him for himself. The one who held all his secrets. The past year, he was having a difficult time with his office job. Kikyo, being his secretary...he began talking and getting to know her. InuYasha knew that Kagome had sense his tension...but he was convinced that Kagome knew nothing.

Months went by and the only thing InuYasha did was stay at the office and had sex with Kikyo. Everytime he would come home, it was late at night. So no doubt Kagome knew. Though InuYasha didn't know it, Kagome had came upon the office a few times...seeing him making out with Kikyo. Kagome convinced herself that no matter the hurt, it would come around and he would come back to her. InuYasha stopped calling homelike he used to when he was at work. Kagome loosing hope everytime, until she broke.

Kagome would stay up the night only to find InuYasha driving home. She would pretend to lay there, knowing he knew she was awake. InuYasha sometimes came home to find Kagome awake, but trying to sleep on their bed. Whenever he looked at the beautiful maiden, his stomache would curl together. Guilt washing completely over him, as he stared at her young, porcelain face. Sadness in her aura.

Then InuYasha had decided that he would stop, since that day...yet he didn't. He couldn't help but be tempted by Kikyo's lust. Soon enough...he finally decided, once and for all...he would fire Kikyo and get his love life back on tracked.

InuYasha sat with his elbows against his knees, hands rubbing his temples. He didn't whether to cry or to drive and go after her. He couldn't let this happen. She was too precious to be gone. Tears of frustration and grief overwhelmed him.

_"Cause' I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted"_

He walked back to the room they shared love in last night to find a note upon the table where the lamp was. Reading it over and over, he cried. His knees falling and he tumbled onto the side of the bed.

"**InuYasha...**

**I have given it alot of thought, knowing you have been having an office affair. I can't handle your infedility anymore...I tried and tried giving myself some hope that you would change...**

**...you're just not the man I once knew and fell in love with long ago.**

**But the past is the past, life don't change...people do. And while I could say I changed as well. I just don't have anymore hope or patience for you anymore. I tried holding all those morning calls from your girlfriend...**

_"Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time  
Wasted"_

**Hoping this was just a horrible dream that I would wake up to find myself in your arms, like before. All our promises still held within my shattered heart. But no, it's reality and sometimes life is unfair. So I'm doing the unthinkable and leaving the unfair life I have.**

**I think it's unfair also that I'm stopping you from having the fun you should deserve. And that I'm still stuck at home, waiting for the love of my life to come home, ending up that he doesn't.**

**So goodbye InuYasha, you finally won this unbeatable battle of love. This **_**game**_** that you had going on. I give up..on you, your promises and myself, my promises. **

**Goodbye, and for you and myself to know...**

**"**_**I still love you, nomatter the pain.**_**"**

**Kagome Higurashi Taishou."**

InuYasha sat back, Kagome's voice still in his head. Her touches, her kisses, her body, just herself. He didn't know how but he had lost everything in him to keep moving on. Thinking back to all his and her promises that eachother made.

Kagome kept on driving, she didn't know where she was going to end up. She just kept driving anyways. Tears that she held back finally dripped off her eyelids. What she didn't know was that InuYasha knew there was a little of him inside her. Soon she was going to share it to him. Kagome felt her stomache ache a bit and herself being nautious.

_"__She kept drivin' along  
Till the moon and the sun were floating side-by-side  
He looked in the mirror and his eyes were clear  
For the first time in a while"_

InuYasha knew that Kagome held an object of himself...inside her. But he couldn't stop her from leaving, it was her decision...he couldn't object. No matter the hurt and pride he had, he couldn't. His dearest Kagome was gone, he had to face it.

_"Hey, yeah,  
Oh, I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted"_

Stepping onto the concrete bathroom that was moist with water and humidity, he still smelt her clean scent. She had been in here before him, he knew. Looking into the mirror to see his reflection, something caught his eye. For the first time, he had the look of pain and regret. Picking up the phone, he dialed his secretary's number. Ending this forbidden affair, now and for all.

_"__Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time  
Wasted"_

"Hello my sweet InuYasha."Her voice was heard through the other line. Sweet and yet bickery. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Kikyo, I can't do this anymore. I'm very sorry but, you're fired from your position of being my secretary." InuYasha said sternly, getting to the point. He could tell that she was more than angry, her silence said all.

"...If you wish, I have nothing to do with your objection."With that said, she hung up. He sighed in relief, knowing he had lifted himself of a huge burden.

_"__Oh, I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted"_

What was left was that he would take a break from his job and go off to find Kagome. The dearest of all, truest, and most of all loving. He couldn't take it, knowing he will be hurting her even more.

_"__Yeah, yeah  
Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time  
Wasted"_

He called his job, telling them he was off to do some business, he wont be back anytime soon...they obliged and he started packing. Knowing he had lot of places to go.

"Soon my dearest wife, I will find you again."

0123456789

Sequel?


	2. ANSequel Up

Okay! I made a sequel. So go check it out and comment on how you think it is. Tell me the mistakes and what I should do to fix it.

It is called "Infedility Amends."

Hope you like this sequel!!:) 


End file.
